Unbreak, Remake
by Naitmair
Summary: (AU) Jonouchi Katsuya is a Tool of the Gods. He speaks with them regularly and has strange gifts from each one. Jou uses these gifts selflessly, so the Gods decide to "reward" him by guiding him to his soulmate. Poor guy. JouxYMarik
1. Castings

Title:Unbreak, Remake  
  
Summary: (AU) Jonouchi Katsuya is a Tool of the Gods. He speaks with them regularly and has strange gifts from each one. Jou uses these gifts selflessly, so the Gods decide to ÒrewardÓ him, by guiding him to his soulmate. Poor guy. JouxYMarik Hey, this is my first fic but only because I am too lazy to put my ideas down most of the time. IÕll try to update consistantly, bur IÕm not a very consistent person so support me!  
  
Characters profiles, trust me, none of this will make sense if you donÕt read these.  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi:(19) Born a normal guy, when he was 15 the Gods gave him powers to use however he likes, as long as he doesnÕt sqaunder them. Aided by his best friend, the Seer Yami he does all he can to protect the world from the dark creatures that are beginning to resurface. His past is very unimportant though, compared to the trouble he found when he walked into a club to save a young woman one seemingly abnormaly normal night.   
  
Ishtahl Hem-Netjer(aka Y-Marik):(22) An egyptian who lost everything he had when he was young and went insane. Now heÕs a private investigator in NY who helps find lost family members, or what got them. In his spare time though, he hunts down demons and monsters at clubs. (or he just looks for a good time)   
  
Yami:(? looks 21) A mysterious creature of unknown origin. He has the gift of sight, and visions of deaths that he helps Jou prevent. He is sort of vain and believes himself better then everyone else so heÕs never been in a relationship (except his friendship with Jou whoÕs kinda like, evolved.) until he walks into N‡itmair (the club) and walks out with a _VERY_ persistant admirer.   
  
Marik Ishtar:(18) MarikÕs pretty much a normal raver. N‡itmair is his favorite spot to get high get low and get laid. Although he knows some strange things happen there, he isnÕt involved in any of them until he spies the intriguing Yami and _FORCES_ himself into the poor Psychics wild life.   
  
Seto Kaiba:(24) SetoÕs a eccentric rich guy whoÕs become severely paranoid since his brothers untimely demise. Seto spends half his time locked in his maximum security home learning and manipulating the occult, and the other half on the streets dispensing justice as he sees fit.   
  
Ryuuji Otogi:(263 looks and acts 17-22) Fallen Angel Sucubus, he preys on people who wander home at 3 am, or he did till he made the mistake of trying to eat Seto Kaiba. Kaiba is beating him when they both get struck by lightning and when Otogi wakes up, to his horror, he is strapped down to an expairimenting table in the Kaiba mansion. To make matters worse, he is now bound to the scary human himself and cannot go furthur then 12 yrds away from him. Poor poor ÔTogi-chan.   
  
Yugi Moto:(17) Yugi is the lead singer in the rock band Stain. He saw vampires kill his parents 11 years ago, and uses his innocent face and sweet tragic voice to lure vampires to him so he can destroy them. But his winning streak abruptly comes to an end when he tangles with the enigmatic ex vampire ringleader Bakura, who is hunted by his own kind.   
  
Bakura:(old, looks around 20) Bakura sees Yugi in N‡itmair and is drawn to the sorrow and lonlieness that radiates from the boy, and reminds Bakura of himself. Thinking Yugi would be fun to toy with, he pursues him and they end up fighting. Yugi loses and Bakura decides to have some fun and then drain him when theyÕre ambushed by Bakuras old clan and forced in an alliance.   
  
Ryou Bhara:(16) Ryou is IshtahlÕs adoptive little brother. HeÕs mysterious and two faced, and just Knows things that he shouldnÕt. HeÕs in YugiÕs band (the other members dun matter) and doesnÕt seem to choose a side good or evil, so anyone can receive information from him, if he wishes to share and you agree to play a game with him.   
  
.......Uh....Who else?.....IÕll put Shadi in, cause heÕs freekay.   
  
Shadi:(? looks 27) YamiÕs uh, brother and greatest enemy. HeÕs jealous of YamiÕs power and spends all his time trying to annialate his brother. I guess IÕll make him the main bad guy.   
  
So couples are all shounen-ai, and there may be yaoi later depending on if I can stick with this.   
  
Incase you werenÕt paying attention, the couples are JouxIshtahl, YamixMarik, SetoxOtogi(sorta) and YugixBakura. Ryou.....Well, I canÕt think of anyone good for him since I put Togi-chan in. Cool couples huh?   
  
The story does mainly focuse on Jou, but the others all tie in and no oneÕs a minority.   
  
So yeah, I hope youÕre interested in reading this, chapter one IÕm putting up now too, and IÕll try to post two at a time whenever I post. Savvy? 


	2. Chapter one

Default

Here you go. All characters look and act pretty much the same, but Mariks eyes are light blue,

and Ryou's as short a Yugi.

Chapter 1: Uh, -_-o *can't think of a name* 

'thoughts' 

"speech" 

((me))

*

A young woman runs from a shadowy figure and pauses only to throw her shoe at him.

she is rather scantily clad for September and shivers, then trips from the pointy shoe that she still has on.

The shadow man grabs her arm and she shrieks and then the scene changes to a sign stating NÁITMAIR.

"Jou," an attractive male with strange pointy hair calls "Do you know where ...Náitmair is¤"

Katsuya Jonouchi or "Jou" poked his head around the corner and looked at Yami.

"Uh..I think there's a club in upper Manhatten called that. Why¤ You got something¤" He came completely into the room where his friend was sitting and Yami nodded, still staring broodingly into the fireplace of their pagoda shaped two story home on the outskirts of New Jersey.

Jou waited a moment then sighed. "Well¤ Are you going to share¤" Yami looked at him dryly

"Not much to share. Girl being chased by someone in an alley, maybe the left side of the building. I was hoping for more but you interrupted and now my concentration's dead Katsuya."

Jou grinned sheepishly "Sorry." and scratched his head. "Well, did ya get a good look at her¤"

Yami thought for a moment "Average blue eyes, about 5'5", short brown hair, average complexion. ((Tea)) Wearing a white tank top, white mini skirt and moronic shoes." He yawned and stood up. "Doesn't sound important does it¤ But what the vision says goes."

Jou nodded "Mhmm. I'm gonna go change. You can drive."

***scene change,Yugi***

Yugi Moto took a bite out of an apple. Eating always soothed his jitters. It wasn't stage fright he had, it was apprehension. 

'Will this be the night I slip up¤' Cause you see, he was here for one purpose. To destroy a monster. 

It's just what he did, it was his calling, why else would those beasts be so interested in him¤ 

'And the best part is.. No one ever notices. I'm innocent little Yugi, I couldn't harm a fly.' He smiled dryly at this. 

"Yugi¤" Ryou poked him head into Yugi's private dressing room. "It's 11:30, we're on in five." 

Yugi grunted and stood up. He was wearing black leather capris, a plain black sweater that fit him quite well, 

black slippers and of course, his cross. The cross necklace had been his Grandfathers and it had a hidden dagger inside. 

Yugi's Grandpa had had a thing for flashy jewelry (*cough*MilleniumPuzzle*cough*) and Yugi wore a piece everynight in 

Grandpas honor. 

He grinned at Ryou "You ready¤" Ryou nodded. He was the guitarist in Yugi's band Stain. He also wrote some of the music and lyrics. Ryou was wearing pale silvery lowrise jeans a white see-throughish blouse and no shoes. His hair was up and there was 

one black globe hanging from his left earlobe. Ryou always wore white and stood out next to the others dark clothing. 

But he, like Yugi, was much more then a snowy complexion. Ryou Knew things. It was what he did. 

It was why people quite often called him insane. But he didn't care, he had his brother Ishtahl and Ishtahl believed in him. 

"Well, let's go. Yugi strutted out on stage and was immediately cheered, his band followed. 

***scene change*** 

Every king has a kingdom. Otherwise they wouldn't be king, duh! Náitmair is my kingdom, and every subject knows me. 

(most of them know lots and lots of me too, mweh..) Of course, it's a kingdom of freaks and...things, but I just ignore them 

and they ignore me. Why stir up trouble¤ So what if a few whores disappear, they're better off where I don't have to 

see their ugly faces. 

Like this chick sitting on me right now. Ugly hag. And her name is this nasty watery beverage. Ew. She keeps yammering. 

And yammering. And yammering. So I stood up (who wouldn't¤) and knocked that bitch right on her ass. 

I have better things to do. MUCH better. Like him. He hasn't seen me, but he will. I'll make sure of it. 

He's pretty....veeeery pretty.. And shiny and pointy and (drool) nice ass. Sullen though, hes just watching everyone in the dark. 

I'll soon have him loosened up..........and then tensed up again and screaming my name! (AAH GOD! MARIK!!!) 

I start towards him and jab some of my cronies. "Oi. Go shove that Jerk into the party m'kay precious¤" 

Odion my right hand man nods and he and some others stumble behind my Pretty and push him into the fray. 

Before that nice piece of ass can glare and pull himself out I'm on him like...uh, ugly on an ape, ya, that's right. 

Hands on his pert ass and I'm grinding away and purring "What's your name¤" but he wont tell me!! (T_T) 

"What's it to you¤" He looks annoyed. Annoyed look good on him. Hi annoyed. "Well that's depends.." I slip on hand up his back 

"On how good you are." I'm now running the other hand down his thigh and slipping lower, and lower, and-ow! 

He pulled my hair! Meanie...

"Look I'm not here for that you slut-bag-whore, I'm looking for someone alright!¤!¤" Ooh. Pissed looks nice on him too. 

WAIT A SEC!!! 

HE CALLED ME A WHORE!!! 

I AM NOT A WHORE!!! 

LET ME STRESS the FACT THAT I'm TOO WELL DRESSED TO BE A WHORE!!! 

I will not lose my cool. I'm too cool for that. 

*Yami* 

How dare whoever the Hell this is fluster me!!! I DON'T DO FLUSTERED! (scowl) How DARE this common filth touch me!!!! 

And he's not afraid of my scary glare!!! (which is scary! fear me!) He smirks and says: 

"Really¤ Well I'm Marik, self proclaimed King of this Náitmair! Who is it¤" 

.............I'm going to go find Jou. Stupid really good looking no good dirty slutty Marik-guy... 

******* 

Okay, I don't feel like writing anymore, Feedback! Tell me what you think of my couples okay¤ 


End file.
